gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Z
Z is a tactical shooter/horror MMORPG, developed by Enchanted Gaming. It was released in turn 5 for PC, PS3, and Xbox 360. It was initially announced pre-turn 1. Z was released on the Wii-U in turn 13. Gameplay Z is a tactical shooter, survival horror MMORGP. In the reveal of the game, Enchanted Gaming revealed that players will spawn in a post-apocalyptic world which is over-run by zombies and "You'll have to scavenge for supplies such as weapons, food, water, medicine etc. You'll be able to drive cars, boats and planes!" The game is MMORPG, you create your character and you have to try and survive as long as possible against the zombies. Once you die you lose all your items etc, however you can run back to your body and retrieve your things. You can create clans or survive alone, you will have to learn and trust others, you can be a good guy or be a rebel, it's all up to you. You'll have to scavenge for supplies, such as water, food, weapons, ammo and medicine. Your primarily enemies will be Zombies which will be AI characters, however you will also come up against real players. You'll have to ensure you have enough food, water or you'll character will die. If you get too cold, you'll have to build a fire, you'll have to get indoors and keep warm. There's a weather mechanic, so the weather will change. Floods can occur in some parts of the game. If your player get's ill/unwell, you'll have to find medicine to heal yourself, etc. The main character is entirely customizable. Wii-U Version The Wii-U Version contains all the DLC as of turn 13. Sales/Post-Release Z has sold considerably well, espicially on Xbox 360. Xbox 360: 533,000 PS3: 370,500 Wii-U: 142,500 PC: 37,000 As of turn 12 results. Reviews Z has recieved mostly average reviews, with lots of praise to the scope of the game and interactivity, but critisism regarding the zombies and seveal glitches. IGN "I think every zombie fan's dream is a game where you've got an open world, tons of zombies, and other human players that will either befriend, or try to kill you. Z manages to capture this with 80% accuracy, and you will absolutely lose 20, 30 hours in this game. It's a thriving, undead universe. While there's quite a few bugs and glitches, and the zombies aren't particularly hard to kill, it's still a blast. It's a shame the ad campaign wasn't bigger, this game can be a lot of fun." SCORE: 7/10 GAMESPOT "Z should've been an amazing game. It's got the fundamental grounds of an epic zombie game, but the numerous glitches and lack of any real challenge do hurt it. Zombies aren't much of a threat when you have some of the better weapons. All you need to worry about are the other players. Most of them are immature assh*les who will clock you in the back of the head with a bat and take all your loot. Make the zombies more challenging, at least, and this becomes a much better game." SCORE: 6/10 GAMETRAILERS "Even though Z stumbles a lot (not unlike its undead population), it still manages to be fun. If you're big on scavenging, you'll have a lot of fun here. It's really cool to try and form alliances with other players, even though it doesn't work 90% of the time. I'm having fun with Z, but to be fair, the bugs and glitches are a bit much. I once saw a guy clip through a zombie, and he couldn't move. The zombie just wailed away on him until he died. Bummer for him. Z, with a few patches, could be a truly amazing experience." SCORE: 7/10 Z: DLC #1 The first DLC for Z received unanimous praise for adding a lot of content, and fixing many of the issues. Critics noted that, while some bugs still persist, the new content is very welcome. OVERALL SCORE: 9/10 Z: DLC #2 Z's second DLC pack received raving reviews, even more so than the first DLC pack. Unanimous praise came for the hand to hand combat. Some reviewers were critical of the large DLC download size, and reception for the underground buildings has been a bit lukewarm, but overall, the second DLC pack is faring amazingly, with downloads topping 300,000. OVERALL SCORE: 10/10 Z: ROMANZA Z: Romanza is the first paid DLC for Z. While it was still somewhat positively received, and the new map was very welcome, critics noted that the rest of the content felt barebones when compared to the free DLC packs that came before. The DLC fared average to mixed when it came to the critics, with the new map being the highlight. OVERALL SCORE: 5/10 Z: ENDLESSLY Z: Endlessly received mixed to negative reviews. The new dog companions and new map were both praised, but the bicycle reception was negative. A bike glitch accompanied the DLC that made it nearly impossible for players to get on the bike, and those that did complained that the bike moved too slowly. Nonetheless, reviewers did point out that Enchanted Gaming are great at making new maps for Z. OVERALL SCORE: 4/10 Z: FINAL Z: Final received unanimous praise for being the final DLC pack, however, most critics noted that while the items are welcomed, they aren't as important as things introduced in past DLC packs. The level editor, however, was widely praised, virtually bringing unlimited replayability to an already content-heavy game. Overall, critics were pleased with the pack. OVERALL SCORE: 8/10. Ad Campaign The ad campaign for Z was minimal, with a multiplayer focus. Post-Release Z: DLC #1 In turn 6, Z received its first DLC pack. In this pack, players received new characters, increases to both zombie speed and strength, a new base, 2 new weapons, motorcycles, and countless bug fixes. The DLC was released for free. Z: DLC #2 In turn 7, Z received its second DLC pack. In the second DLC pack, players get two new weapons (cricket bat & crossbow), hand-to-hand combat, increases the maximum player count, circumvents cheating with new anticheating measures, adds underground buildings, and makes the zombies more menacing. This DLC was released for free. Z: ROMANZA Z: Starlight brings you a brand new multiplayer map, Romanza. Romanza is a massive open world map, bigger then the default world, new cities and towns filled with ZOMBIES! Also a new playable female character! A new Multiplayer map called: Romanza Romanza is a massive open world bigger then the default map, Aimed to make it more challenging for players. A brand new female character! Fixes bug where in some cases, the game freezes and crashes, after downloading DLC #2. Romanza costs $5.99 Z: ENDLESSLY Z: Endlessly is the final DLC pack for Z. It adds a new map, a new bicycle, and dogs as companions, among other things. Z: Endlessly will cost $5.99 All of the new additions are as follows: - 1 New Male Character - Adds Bicycles - Dogs as companions - Adds a new weapon/object, Fire Torch - New Map, Blackness: This map is of medium size compared to the other two maps and is very dark, there isn't much light when it turns night. Z: FINAL Z Final is the final map pack for Z (Endlessly was originally scheduled to be the final). It contains the following: - Final Bug Fixes - New Food Items - New Supplies - New Clothes - Level Editor Z: Final was released free of charge. Category:Games